New Days
by metasgirl
Summary: What would happen if Numbuhs 1,2,3,4,5,60,and 86 went on a top secret mission together? With thier kids?   It would be called- Vacation.
1. At Home

Name: New Days

**Time: **About thirty minutes, cuz i was watching TV too.

**Inspiration: **Um?

**Words: Eight hundred and thirty! (830) WOW!**

**Parings: Wally/Kuki, Rachel/Nigel, Fanny/Patton, Hoagie/Abby.**

Rachel's POV

I walked through the house sleepily, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I got a dark cup of coffee and, when I was finished, noticed Alli playing her PSP at the table.

"Hey Alli." I said to my twelve year old, ruffling her blonde hair that was streaked with brown. She was wearing a red shirt with a turquoise jacket. She wore short orange pants with gray tiger stripes running across it.

"Hey mama." She grinned up at me before going back to her video game. Nik came into the room sleepily.

"Hi mommy." He yawned. He was scratched his brown hair with a red baseball cap on it. He was wearing a dark turquoise shirt and black pants. He laid his seven-year-old head on the table.

"Where is your father?" I asked him.

"Dunno." He yawned again.

"We're gonna be late! I told everyone that we would make it!" I grumbled.

"Sorry!" Nigel burst into the room, his sunglasses askew on his nose.

"C'mon! Let's go!" I said. The kids piled into the car and Nigel grabbed the luggage. I smiled. We were on our way!

Kuki's POV

"Wake up!" I said to Lily and Zane.

"We are away ma!" They called.

"Well then help your father load the luggage!" I commanded.

"Kay!" Lily zipped out, her emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. She wore a tangerine shirt and baggy dark green leggings. Her long blonde hair waved to me as she dashed down the hallways. She was the peppiest eleven year old ever.

"Ugh." Zane trudged out, his violet eyes focused on his green converse sneakers. His forest green hoodie looked especially dull today, and his black hair covered his eyes. His blue jeans bunched around his sneakers and he almost tripped as he walked down the hall. He, on the other hand, was the laziest eleven year old ever.

"Gah!" I heard Wally yell. I dashed down the hall.

"What's wrong Wally?" I asked.

"I missed you…" he said shyly, kissing my cheek.

"Aw~!" Lily squealed.

"Gag me." Zane pretended to throw up.

"Haha." Wally ruffled his shaggy black locks.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late!" I yelled. We all got in the car and zoomed off.

Fanny's POV

"PATTON!" I screamed.

"Gaah!" Sadie yelled, falling on the floor, clutching her ears under her wavy black hair.

"Mama! Be quiet!" Jack yelled, strolling out of his room, gelling his red hair. He wore a green shirt and blue jeans with orange and yellow patches.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes and went back into his room.

"PATTON!" I yelled again, this time less loudly.

"Yes, my little flower?" Patton tried.

"Nope, that is NOT gonna work mister." I said, tapping my foot.

"Oooh! Daddy's gonna get it!" Sadie squealed. She wore a green jacket with a brown shirt underneath. She wore black jeans and orange gloves. The freckles on his nose seemed to dance with excitement. "Hey Jack, daddy's in trouble!" her eleven year old body danced with glee, and soon Jack's twelve year old one strolled in.

"Bye!" I said to the dancing duo. They soon left.

"Umm…" Patton said, speechless.

"Where. Are. The. Plane. TICKETS?" I yelled at him.

"Um." Patton said. "At the store…?"

"WHAT?" I screamed. Patton flinched.

"Uh…just kidding?" He held out four plane tickets.

"Good." I kissed him on the nose and took the tickets from his hand. "Let's go."

Abby's POV

I walked through the house, grabbing the last of my things. Hoagie walked into the room carrying Candy and Davie. I smiled at the two eight year olds. Twelve-year-old Yaz walked into the room, playing with her MP3. Candy wore a red shirt with light blue stripes down the sides and short black pants, her dark brown hair mixed with a rusty red. Davie wore a khaki shirt and light blue pants, his red hair streaked with black at the ends. Yaz wore a khaki dress with blue leggings with white stripes, her black hair turned red at the ends. She wore yellow tinted goggles with light blue straps. She took Davie from Hoagies arms and carried him into the van. Hoagie had slimmed out, but he was very strong.

"Hoagie? Wake Candy up." I said. She gently shook the girl awake.

"Hi dada…" Candy yawned, rubbing her eyes. She still acted like a five year old, even though her birthday- and Davie's- was in a week. I smiled and carried the girl out to the car. As we drove off to the airport, Candy and Davie drifted back to sleep.


	2. Airport

_Fanny's POV_

"Well… I think we're here!" I woke Sadie and Jack up as Patton got the luggage from the trunk. They sleepily climbed out of the car and carried their bags. We walked into the giant airport. After going through all the boring security stuff, we finally boarded the plane. Sadie immediately fell asleep again and Jack played his DS. Since there were groups of four seats, Patton and I sat in the next row over so that maybe the other kids could sit with ours. I took Patton's hand as we waited for the rest of the group to get on the plane.

_Kuki's POV_

"Yay! We're here!" Lily squealed as we pulled up to Fanny's red car. She excitedly got out of the car and jumped up and down. Zane sleepily followed her and almost fell asleep on the pavement. Wally followed me out of the car and grabbed the bags. We hurried inside and after all the security stuff, we boarded the plane.

"Hi Fanny!" I said, sitting next to her. Zane sat next to Jack and the two chatted for a while and Lily gazed out of a window in the row behind them. She bounced up and down in her seat, eagerly waiting for Yaz and Alli. Wally sat next to Patton and the pair talked about football or something. I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _

_Rachel's POV_

"Guess what? We're here!" I pulled up next to Kuki's silver car.

"Yay." Alli said, not looking up from her PSP.

"Mmm…" Nik mumbled.

"Okay, lets get going." Nigel said. He smiled at Alli and got out the bags. Nik trudged through the security junk, and Alli almost cried when her PSP set off the metal detector. But she could keep it. She smiled as we boarded the plane. Alli sat next to Lily and Sadie took the seat next to them. Nik sat in the row behind mine. I couldn't wait to get going.

_Abby's POV_

"Um, we're here." I said to Yaz as we parked next to Rachel's blue and black car.

"Yay mama." Candy yawned broadly and woke Davie up.

"Yay." Yaz said, carrying Davie while I carried Candy.

"We wanna walk mama." The twosome cried so we let them. Candy even carried her pink and white purse. I smiled down at her. We finally got through the security stuff and got our seats on the plane. Davie and Candy sat next to Nik, Yaz sat next to Lily, Alli, and Sadie, and Hoagie and I sat next to Rachel and Nigel.

"Hi!" Rachel said.

"Hi." I said. "I can't wait to get going."

"Me neither."

_A/N: CONTEST! Whoever can guess where they're going gets to make up a free character! This character will be minor, but it will be in the story._

_A little help-its either SOMEWHERE (you gotta guess where) in the Caribbean_

_Or B) SOMEWHERE in Asia! (You gotta guess where.)_

**Sorry for short chappie, I didn't have much to say about the airport. **


	3. On the Plane

_A/N: None of you have guessed it yet! Haha, time for a hint…It's somewhere off the coast of Florida. I hope you can guess it by the next chappie!_

_Fanny's POV _

I stared out the window at the puffy clouds floating by. I smiled as the clouds took shape as hearts and diamonds. Patton was looking out the window too. He smiled and kissed me. I smiled back at him.

"Yuck!" I heard Jack cry as he looked over at us, his small nose wrinkling up.

"Haha." I retorted back at him.

"Aw, stop it Jack." I heard Sadie cry, kicking his seat.

"Hey, stop Sadie!"

"No you stop!"

"No, you!"

"No, YOU!"

"Both of you stop!" Patton yelled. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Yuck." Jack whispered. I rolled my eyes and stared back at the window.

_Abby's POV_

I looked out the small window, hip-hop blaring in my ears. Hoagie was sleeping, his yellow sunglasses dangling off his nose. Davie was still sleeping (how long can one person sleep?) Candy was talking to Nik eagerly and Yaz was telling Alli and Lily a joke.

They all laughed when she was done, and I smiled. I took my glossy black hair out of it's ponytail and retied it. I couldn't wait to get to-

"Gaah!" Candy yelled. Everybody stared at her.

"Oh sorry." She whispered, staring at her white and brown boots. I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" The newly awakened Davie asked.

"Oh nothing…" she whispered.

_Kuki's POV_

"Squee!" I whispered as Wally held my hand. I peered out the window at the tiny ground below me. We were so high…!

"We're so high!" Wally whispered to me.

"I know!" I clutched his hand even harder.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, tucking a stray lock of raven hair behind my ears. He lightly touched my four shaped earrings.

I blushed and said, "Just a little."

"Well, don't worry." He said, kissing my cheek. I blushed again as Lily squealed in adoration.

"Aww~! How cute!" she turned to Alli, Yaz and Sadie, "When I grow up, I want a husband just like my daddy!" She glanced over at Jack and blushed.

"Uh-huh." Alli barely glanced up at her.

"Okay…" Sadie pretended not to notice that Lily had looked at Jack.

"Me too!" Yaz cried, tucking a stray lock of brown and red hair behind her ears that had tiny gold hoops in them. I smiled. This was turning out to be a good trip after all.

_Rachel's POV_

I yawned and tried to get comfortable on my tiny pillow. I had always hated plane rides- I preferred to sleep through them. Nik tugged on my sleeve anxiously.

"Mommy? When are we gonna get there?" he whined.

"Soon. Now let mommy sleep." Nigel answered. I smiled at him. I snuggled into my diamond shaped pillow. I smiled as the clouds took shapes of pillows. I yawned and soon fell asleep on my pillow, dreaming of our island destination.

_Typhoon, Typhoon, what you see?_

_Why do you keep dreaming of me? _

Rachel tossed and turned on her pillow, mumbling.

_Disaster awaits you on your trip,_

_You will be hurt, friendships ripped._

_What you see isn't what you get._

_Have you figured it out yet?_

A/N: Oooo! A cryptic ending! MINI CONTEST! If you can guess what will happen at their trip, then you will win this fabulous prize: YOU decide who will get killed (well, within reason…no adult or the minor character can die).


	4. Yay! We're here!

_Okay, Contest over! The closest guess was by… __littlemissfg__, and her guess was Florida. HOWEVER, that was NOT the correct answer. So no prize. BUT! You can STILL win the contest mentioned in the last chappie. FIRST GUESS wins BUT I'm changing the prize to the minor character prize. SO! Start guessing! ANY QUESTIONS? PM meh. Now, back to the story..._

Kuki's POV

The plane landed with a small thud, and in response I squealed in terror. I gripped Wally's hand harder and he winced from the pain.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"'S okay." He smiled at me. Lily was bouncing happily up and down in her seat while Zane was trying- but failing- to not look interested in the coast he could see off in the distance. Even I uttered a happy squeal. I had never, ever been to Jamaica. I happily stepped off the plane- oh it felt good to stretch my legs- and stepped into the airport. I waited patiently for everyone to come.

Lily came bouncing in, her blonde hair bobbing in a ponytail that was already coming undone. Even Zane looked around, his violet eyes shining with interest. Wally came back over from the luggage thingy, chatting with Patton. Wally kissed me on the cheek and we hurriedly went through customs. Then, we sat on a bench to wait for the rest of the group.

Abby's POV

The plane landed with a soft thud. Candy squeaked nervously. I smiled and grasped her hand. She smiled back at me and we all got off the plane. Hoagie went to get the bags and we waited in line for customs. Soon we were all finished with the customs and we went and sat with Kuki and her family.

"Hiya, Kuki." I said, dropping my bag on the floor.

"Hi Abby." She replied. Yaz went over to talk to Lily and Candy and Davie played tag, dashing between benches and chairs. I smiled. Things were working out perfectly. I sat on a bench, thinking of crystal clear waters and sandy beaches, lined with shells.

Fanny's POV

I waited for the loud thud of the plane touching down to earth. I smiled as the thump rocked the plane and Sadie squealed in fright. Patton kissed my freckled nose and I smiled at him. We got off the plane and went through customs quickly.

Customs was so boring. I just about screamed from frustration. Patton noticed my irritated looked and ran his black-gloved fingers through my messy red hair. I turned to glare at him, but his childish grin brought a smile to my face. I tucked a lock of crimson hair behind me ears, my small orange earrings fringed with yellow showing. I grinned at him, and my phone rang. I aggrievedly answered.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"Um… Doctor Francine? We need you here…" Junior Nurse Elizabeth whimpered into the phone. I could just imagine her, twisting her dark orange hair inside its braids nervously, her black glasses balanced on the end of her nose.

"Elizabeth, today is my day off. Remember, I'm on vacation?" I tried my best not to snap at her. She got upset easily, ever since her heart had been broken long ago…

"Oh right…" She whispered. "'S just…um…"

"What?" I sighed.

"Never mind…bye." She hung up nervously.

"What was that?" Patton asked.

"Nothing…" I muttered. We went and sat with everybody else.

Rachel's POV

"Woop!" I cried as the plane landed with a dull thud on the ground. I couldn't wait to get to the golden coasts of Jamaica.

"Woop?" Nigel asked.

"Uh, yeah. Woop." Truthfully, I was trying to get that horrible dream out of my head. It was probably just a dream. So, we got out of the plane and got in line for customs. I smiled and held in a laugh as I saw Fanny just about screaming in frustration. I snickered as Fanny answered the phone. She was clearly ticked off. We finally got through customs and sat down on a bench, waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Hi Fanny. Who called?" I couldn't help but snicker as I asked.

"Junior Nurse Elizabeth." She answered. I looked at Nigel warily. He was flushed a deep red and he excused himself to 'go to the bathroom'.

"Really? What did she want?"

"She needed me." She shrugged. The bus pulled up and Nigel dashed back just in time.

_A/N: MINI CONTEST! Who ever can guess who Junior Nurse Elizabeth was when she was a kid will win a reference to one of their stories in this story. Okay. This contest will go on until somebody guesses correctly. SO START GUESSING! _


	5. Jamaica Suites

**_A/N: Whoa. You people are good. The first person to guess was Gamewizard2008, BUT! Since he/she does not have a profile, the award will go to the runner-up, a.k.a the second person to guess correctly, a.k.a savannahknd! CONGRATULATIONS! You won this FABULOUS PRIZE…a reference to one of your stories! And since you only have one story, _**

**_CHECK IT OUT PEOPLE! CHECK OUT THE STORY Worldwide Communications._**

**There is still more contests to come! SO STAY TUNED! Now back to the story. **

**_Rachel's POV_**

Huh, Junior Nurse Elizabeth… Augh! Lizzie. I scowled. She probably wanted Nigel back. The bus bumped, and I slightly jumped in my seat. "Rachel?" "What?" I hissed, my eyes flaming. "Uhhhh…sorry?" Nigel offered turning back to Patton. "…Ugh." I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. Dark clouds were gathering in the sky. A crack of lightning made me jump and a shriek escaped Candy's mouth. We rolled up to the hotel- Jamaica Suites- and quickly got out. We dashed inside and Nigel checked us in. We got five keys and headed up to our room. Room 362. Was it a coincidence? I knew that everyone else was thinking the same thing. I put the key in the lock and pushed open the door. It was a huge apartment. When you walked through the front door to your left was a hallway and to your right was a kitchenette. Right ahead was a living room and past that was the patio that out looked the ocean. If you walked a little farther, there were two bedrooms on either side. It was that way until you got to the patio. There weren't enough rooms for all of us to get one, so we had to divide them up. So we divided up the rooms. The one next to the kitchenette was claimed by Candy and Yaz, the one next to them was Davie and Nik's, next to them was dibbed by Sadie, Lily and Alli, and the one next to theirs belonged to Zane and Jack. If you went back to the front door and traveled up the hallway, the bedroom there belonged to Nigel and me. Then the one across from Candy and Yaz's room was Wally and Kuki's, next to them was Fanny and Patton's and finally was Abby and Hoagie's room.

I sighed. The room was beautiful. The walls were a soft blue and the carpet a soft yellow. I quickly unpacked and slumped down on the bed.

**_Fanny's POV_**

The bus bounced and I hit my head on the low roof.

"Ouch…" I grumbled. Water spattered the window and a crash of thunder shook the bus. We finally got to the hotel and Nigel checked us in while Patton and Wally unloaded the luggage. We trekked up to the hotel room. Room 362. I sucked in my breath and looked at Rachel. She had paled considerably. Then, when some color had returned to her face, she unlocked the door. The room was beautiful- eight bedrooms, a kitchenette, a living room and a patio that over looked beautiful dunes of sand and the crystal water. I sighed. This was perfect.

"So, do ya wanna go to the beach?" Patton asked after we had unpacked.

"Later…" I sighed, sitting on a chair on the patio. I wanted to enjoy this…

**_Kuki's POV_**

I squealed as the bus bumped over a small hill. Rain struck against the window. I glanced over at Wally cautiously. He was scowling at the rain. I knew he hated the rain. But when we got to the hotel, the rain stopped and the sun came out. Nigel checked us in while Wally and Patton got the luggage. We finally got up to the room. Room 362. I gave a soft gasp and grabbed Wally's hand. He patted my hand. Soon though, Rachel got over her shock and unlocked the door. We piled in.

"Oh my…" I gasped. It was beautiful. The walls a periwinkle blue, the carpet a soft golden color. I quickly unpacked and sat in the living room, staring at the dark blue stucco ceiling.

"Kooks? Do ya wanna go swimming?" Wally asked.

"Nope…" I said, snuggling into the couch. I quickly fell asleep.

**_Abby's POV_**

I hummed along to my MP3 and scowled as the bus bumped. A blue headphone fell out of my ear. I plucked it up and looked outside at the stormy weather. We hurriedly rushed into the hotel when we arrived. We quickly rushed up to the room after Nigel checked us in. Room 362. I looked at the number (Numbuh, I corrected myself) and considered it. Then Rachel unlocked the door. We hurried in. It was beautiful. After I claimed my room and unpacked, I went to the kitchenette.

"Hey Abbs." Hoagie said, coming in. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking." I said, rummaging through the cupboards.

"When do ya wanna go outside?" he asked.

"Later…" I said. I couldn't wait though.

**A/N: Yes, Wally can swim~! **


	6. Unknown Reunion

**_Kuki's POV_**

"Yay! The beach!" I squealed, running down the sandy shores. I wore a green bikini with orange straps.

"Yes!" Fanny did a fist pump and splashed into the water, her red hair flying around her face. I dove in and splashed her.

"Hey!" she splashed me back. We had a water war than sat down on the shelf*. I smiled, gazing up at the sun. My stomach growled.

I ran up the dunes, yelling, "I'm gonna go get a sandwich! I'll be right back!" I dashed up to the Snack Shack and ordered a sandwich. I eagerly chomped on it on the way back to the water- and tripped on a rock.

"Gwaaa!" I shrieked. But I didn't feel the rock hitting me. Instead I was… floating? I curiously opened my eyes and found myself being held by a boy with sandy blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, putting me down.

"Huh? Uh…yeah. Thanks for catching me…" I thanked the boy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sandor. It means the 'helper and defender of mankind' in Hungary. And what is your name?" Sandor asked.

"Um…Kuki. And I have no idea what it means." I admitted sheepishly.

"Aha." He noticed my dropped sandwich.

"Would you like me to buy you another sandwich?" He asked.

"Um, no thanks…" I said.

"Well, okay. Are you participating in the Sand Sculpture Contest?" He asked.

"No…I wasn't planning on it…" I said.

"Well, you should enter. It's tomorrow at noon. I hope to see you there." He said, waving as he walked off. I smiled. Maybe I would enter that contest.

**_Fanny's POV_**

I ran down to the beach in my cute red and white polka-dotted one-piece. I jumped into the water after a fist pump and splashed Kuki for a while. Then I decided to explore. I swam down to the deeper part of the water where the seaweed tickled my toes until I got to a rope restricting me from going any farther.

Then I walked across the shore. I saw Kuki chatting with some dude with blonde hair and freckles, then walked on. I came up to a booth selling root beers. I ordered five and carefully balanced them in my arms. I soon dropped one, however.

"Dang it." I whispered.

"Need some help?" A boy asked. I whipped around to see a boy with bright orange hair.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you need some help?" He asked again, picking up the bottle I had dropped. It hadn't shattered, it was merely cracked.

"Uh, sure?" I handed him another bottle and we walked in silence to our spot on the beach.

"I can take it from here." I said, taking the other two bottles.

"Goodbye Miss-?" he asked.

"Francine. But call me Fanny." I smiled. "And you are…?"

"Leonard. But call me Leo." He smiled at me and walked off. I smiled to myself as I handed Patton a root beer and stared into space.

**_Rachel's POV_**

I hummed to myself as I walked down the beach. I wore a tiger-striped bikini. I took a little detour though and winded up lost.

"Oh great." I muttered. Things were already going great. I was pondering this- and not really paying attention- so I bumped into a guy with light blonde hair.

"Oof!" I said, backing up.

"Oof!" The guy said, backing up.

"Sorry…" I said.

"No, it's my fault. You see, I'm a lifeguard and I'm patrolling here, and well…" he said, grinning at me.

"Oh! You're a lifeguard? Great. I need help. Um, I'm a little lost and… can you help?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said. "Where do ya need to be?"

"At the beach in front of Jamaica Suites." I said.

"Okay, just follow me." He said. As we walked he told me how he was the head of the lifeguards here and how he loved his job. Soon we got back at the beach though.

"Bye!" I said.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, Rachel." I said. "And yours?"

"It's-!" he looked off into the distance. "Gwah! I gotta go! Bye Rachel!" he dashed off.

"Wait! I never… learned your name." I said, watching him dash off. "Oh well."

**_Abby's POV_**

I had decided to stay at the hotel, but now I was at the pool. I wore a dark blue bikini with white stripes down the sides. I got out of the pool to head to the beach when I bumped into a waiter carrying an empty tray.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, helping him up.

"No, it's okay." He said, dusting himself off. "Are ya lost or something?" he asked.

"No, just heading to the beach. And you?" I immediately felt stupid. He was a waiter! I looked at him. Dark skin, dark brown hair that stuck out in odd directions…

"Hello? Earth to person?" he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Wha-?" I mumbled.

"Ugh. What's your name, girl?" he asked.

"Uh, Abby…and you?" I asked.

"My name's…uh oh." He looked at a customer who looked steaming mad. "Uh, I gotta go…! Bye!" he ran off.

"Bye?" I said. I walked to the beach and fell asleep under the sun.

**_A/N: CONTEST! A mysterious figure from each characters past's have shown up! If you can correctly guess THREE out of FOUR people, you WILL WIN…_**

**A MINOR CHARACTER! WOOT! Yay, so START GUESSING! FIRST GUESS WINS!**

*** **_**Shelf- sometimes at the beach, there is a costal shelf that is lower than the coast, but higher than the sea floor. **_


	7. Goodnight and Goodbye

_**A/N: CONTEST OVER! Jeez, already? WELL! A lot of you guessed it- but only ONE guessed it first. AND THAT LUCKY WINNER IS…**_

**Bethany Weber! YOU HAVE a WEEK to PM me your MINOR CHARACTER! IF YOU DO NOT say it, then the RUNNER UP, a.k.a Number 8.0 gets the prize. AND SO ON! ANY QUESTIONS? PM me! **

**BUT ONLY ONE OF YOU GUESSED ALL FOUR! And that is littlemissfg!**

**THE CORRECT PEOPLE are King Sandy, 19****th**** Century, Chad then Maurice. NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**_Kuki's POV_**

I couldn't wait to get to the beach again. But first I had to eat, then sleep and so on. I smiled and adjusted the flower clip in my fresh black hair. I hummed the Rainbow Monkey theme song as I pulled up my dress.

"Lily~!" I called, stepping out into the hallway.

"Yes mama?" she asked, poking her blonde head out of her door.

"Let me see how you look!" I commanded. She was wearing a light orange dress.

"Good enough." I said. "Can we leave, Wally?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, adjusting his orange bow tie.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" I called down the hallway. "Let's go!" Everyone quickly rushed out of their rooms and squeezed through the door.

"Bwah!" Lily yelled. "I feel like sandwich meat!"

We finally got to the restaurant and got a table. I ordered some fresh sushi and laughed when Fanny wrinkled up her nose. After we ate, we back to the apartment and went to bed. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning and I walked outside. I hurried down to the beach after a breakfast of a granola bar and water. I ran down into the water, splashing around. Suddenly, Wally was next to me in his orange swim trunks. I soon found myself being swept away by the waves. A fin approached me in the water. A scream caught in my throat. I felt a sharp pain in my foot.

"AAH!" I screamed. I felt myself being pulled under. Just before my head went under I saw Wally smiling sweetly at me, a trace of venom in his eyes…

_**Fanny's POV**_

I wondered about that orange-headed boy all night, even as I slipped on my gold high heels. Who was he…? I knew I would know later. Maybe after I ate. I heard Kuki call us and we dashed out. I wrinkled up my nose as she ordered- gag- sushi and ordered something safe. A fish sandwich. I smiled and devoured my meal. Then we went back to the hotel. I sat on the patio and fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

I woke up. It was still nighttime, but this time Patton was sitting next to me.

"Hi…" I yawned.

"Hi." He seemed to be thinking. "Listen…I don't think we're right for each other."

"What?" I asked, appalled. He had to be joking, but there was no humor in his eyes.

"I'm serious. Goodnight, Francine." He said, going inside and pulling the door shut. I closed my eyes. _Jump, jump…_ My brain said _There's nothing left to live for…_

"Jump, jump, I have so much to live for." Patton said, reappearing in the doorway. He was smiling his evil smile, his words full of venom. I approached the edge of the patio, climbed the railing and jumped. My red hair flapped around me and I glanced up to see Patton walking inside…

_**Rachel's POV**_

I adjusted the lace on my pretty blue dress, thinking about the crystal waters.

"Ahhh!" I said, pricking my finger on the shiny points of my black pearl earrings.

"You okay mom?" Alli asked, striding into the room.

"Yeah." I smiled at her and we headed down for dinner. I ordered a fired oyster plate with a small fillet. After dinner we went back to the hotel. I quickly went back to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

I was walking along the beach when dark clouds formed in the distance. A small funnel reached down from the dark clouds and touched the ocean like a black finger. It slowly whirled towards me. I screamed and quickly ran inside.

"NIGEL!" I screamed, running in the apartment. He was standing out on the patio, looking apprehensively out at the tornado. I ran out towards him.

"Goodbye…" he whispered as the tornado approached, twining his hand with mine.

"Goodbye-!" I said, and screamed when he picked me up and through me into the tornado…

**_Abby's POV_**

I quickly adjusted the straps on my dress while thinking about that cute- where had that come from? I'm married- boy I had bumped into. A blush graced my cheeks and I was grateful when we went down for dinner. I ordered a lobster tail and quickly ate. Then we went to bed. I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

I ran down to the pool. I wanted to see that boy again, perhaps learn his name. I ran down the stairs and bumped into Hoagie.

"Oof! Sorry baby." I said, pushing past him.

"Where're you going?" he asked, grabbing my arm.

"Oh, uhm, nowhere?" I said.

"You're going to see that boy!" he said, dropping my arm and running to the nearest chilidog stand. I ran across the patio and tripped on a foot. I hit the pavement and cracked my head. I felt the life drain out of me.

"That's what you get." I looked up to see Hoagie walking away.


	8. We Meet Again

**_Fanny's POV_**

"Bwah!" I sat up in bed quickly and found wet streaks running down my face. I hurriedly brushed them away. I glanced over and saw Patton. I sighed. It was just a dream… I quickly changed into my green t-shirt with orange and yellow spots and an orange mini-skirt. I flounced into the kitchenette where Abby was making some pancakes. Alli was playing her PSP and Sadie was watching from atop the counter. I walked slowly into the living room where Jack and Zane were fighting for the remote. I smiled and walked towards the patio. I froze as my hand touched the golden starfish-shaped doorknob. I slowly backed away from the patio. I was still freaked out by my dream last night. I slowly backed away and bumped into Patton.

"Hi!" I said, turning to face him.

"Hi!" he said, quickly kissing me. We hurried into the kitchen at Abby's call, and sat around the large table. Abby divided up the pancakes and we each got one, except for the adults, who got two. We quickly ate and ran down to the beach. I squealed and ran down into the icy water.

"Ach!" I yelled, bounding out. And happening to run into Leo.

"Hi!" he said, smiling at me.

"Hi…" I said, a small blush spreading across my cheeks. What?

"So, watcha up to?" he asked, seeming to stumble on the slang.

"Oh, nothing much. Just screaming cause of water." I shrugged.

"Okay." He said. "Well, bye." He said.

"Bye." I said, walking away. But I heard him whisper in my ear.

"_So we meet again…"_

I gasped. Nineteenth Century!

**_Rachel's POV_**

I sat up in bed quickly, my yellow hair askew and panting heavily. But I soon got over my fear as the delicious smell of pancakes and Abby's yelling reached me. I quickly changed and ran to the kitchen. I hungrily devoured my pancakes.

"Whoa! Hungry much?" Nigel asked, cutting a small bite on his fork.

I blushed and wiped my mouth. "Sorry."

"No, I like it when people like my food." Abby smiled, gesturing to Davie who was picking the blueberries out of his pancakes. We soon finished breakfast and ran to the beach. I ran down and tripped over a crimson foam oval.

"Gwah!" I yelled, landing on the sand. I lay there for a few, and then dusted myself off to see the lifeguard standing over me, a playful smile on his face.

"Oh, hi!" I said.

"Hiya!" he said, greeting me with a happy smile. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a little clumsy." I tittered.

"Ah, okay." He said, smiling at me. "Well, I gotta go!" he dashed off, but not before he whispered.

"_We meet again…"_

I gasped. Chad!

**_Abby's POV_**

"-!" I woke up quickly and took a few deep breaths before looking around me. I was back in the hotel. I sighed. I was okay. I quickly dressed in a blue sundress with white stripes then went to cook breakfast. After eating, we went down to the beach. I lounged by the pool until I got hungry. I called over one of the waiters. It was the same on from last time.

"Hi Abby." He smiled at me. "Whatcha gonna have?"

"Um, a sandwich." I said, looking at the menu.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He quickly walked off and returned with the sandwich. I bit into it, and said it was perfect.

"Okay. Well, bye." He said. He walked off, but I caught his whisper.

"_We meet again…"_

I gasped. Maurice!

**_Kuki's POV_**

"Oh!" I sat up quickly, staring at the wall. It was just a dream. I sighed happily.

"You okay?" Wally asked, striding into the room.

"Yeah." I grinned at him. We soon ate breakfast and raced down to the beach.

"Yay!" I ran down to the area that held the sand-sculpting contest. I looked around until I found Sandor. He was building a magnificent sand castle. It was huge!

"Whoa…" I gaped.

"You like it?" Sandor asked.

"Yeah…" I said breathlessly.

"Huh. Good!" he said, smiling. "Want some help on yours?"

"Sure!" we soon got to work. Soon, I had a giant star shaped sculpture. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for your help." I said.

"Your welcome. Oh, I gotta go. Bye!" He said, running off. But first I caught his whisper.

"We meet again…"

I gasped. King Sandy!


	9. Tell Me

**_Kuki's POV_**

I sucked in my breath, looking carefully over my shoulder. He was gone, thankfully, but the thought of meeting him! The one who had captured me and tried to 'marry' me was here! I jogged back to our little section of the beach and carefully sat on the shelf. I trembled, fingering the diamond wedding ring Wally had given me.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked, sitting next to me on the shelf.

"Y-yeah…" I whispered. "B-but, um, Sandy's here…" I whispered, turning to face him.

"What!" his face turned a tomato red and his eyes narrowed.

"Please, Wally! Don't hurt him!" I begged, tugging on his arm.

"Fine…I'll do it for you. But if anybody else comes here!" he made the death motion on his neck. I gulped.

"Okay." I said, staring and an anemone that was waving in the water. I sighed and looked back over at the beach where the contest was being held. Sandy apparently had won, and he was accepting his blue ribbon. I sighed. How was I going to enjoy this?

**_Rachel's POV_**

I gave a small gasp and looked over my shoulder. He had trotted down the beach, his blonde hair bouncing. I let out my breath and ran back to our beach section. I sat down on a towel and told Nigel what happened.

"What!" he exclaimed, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"I'm serious." I said, my face set in my 'I'm the soopreme leader, so don't say I'm wrong' look.

"Okaaay…" he said, going back to his book on history. After a while, I stretched out on the sand, making myself a sand pillow. I sighed and lay down. How was I going to enjoy this?

**_Fanny's POV_**

I felt my cheeks go red and I quickly spun around, but he was gone. I ran back to our section of the beach, and tripped on a seashell. I fell into the water.

"Bwah!" I yelled, jumping out of the cold water. I ran back to my towel and huddled on the ground.

"What's wrong, Fan?" Patton asked lazily.

"He's here…" I mumbled.

"Who's here?" Patton asked, sitting up.

"Nineteenth Century…" I stuttered, looking at him.

"What!" Patton stood up. I could see anger radiating from every pore.

"Stop, Patton!" I said.

"Why?" he asked, searching for Leo.

"Because he hasn't done anything wrong!" I said.

"Fine." Patton said, rolling his eyes. "But! If he comes near you…" he didn't have to finish his sentence.

"Okay." I mumbled. I tried to get comfortable on the towel. How was I going to enjoy this?

**_Abby's POV_**

I blushed furiously and peered over my shoulder. He was gone, good, but I was still in shock. Maurice? Here? It was like a dream come true! I wondered what he was doing here. I thought about it as I walked back down to the beach. I sat down and told Hoagie.

"What?" he asked, opening one eye.

"You heard me." I said, crossing my arms.

"Huh." He said, going back to his model airplane. I sighed. Maybe I could talk to Maurice. I trotted back up to the pool until I found a waitress.

"Um, excuse me?" I said, tapping the waitresses' shoulder.

"Yes?" she said. Why was her voice so familiar? She turned to face me. I gasped. She had wavy black hair that matched her skin. It stuck up in odd angles all around her face and made her look like a flower. She smiled at me but there was a small portion of resent and hate in her look. I sighed. How was I going to enjoy this?

**_A/N: Who is the waitress that Abby talked to? If you guess correctly, then you get…_**

_**A free advertisement to your page. **_

_**And to a Miss Past Contest Winner: Sorry your character isn't on this chappie. It'll be on the next, I promise. **_


	10. Meet Lexi! Part One

**_Fanny's POV_**

I strolled through the hallways of the shopping mall, Patton carrying my bags and trying to keep Jack and Sadie from killing each other. I hummed an old Irish tune.

'_Dia duit, a bhuachaill, ait a bhfuil tu? Ta me go leir ina aonar, ach amhain orm anois...' _I sang. I stopped at a store titled _Jamaica Beat_. I went in.

"Ooh!" I breathed, looking at a shell with a heart engraved in it. "Beautiful!" I picked it up and dropped it when somebody bumped into me.

"Ah!" I yelled. A hand shot out and caught it.

"Here." The woman said. I looked at her. She had very curly brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and spread out in a fan on her shoulders. She was very tan and her ocean blue eyes stood out from her face. She wore a bright blue T-shirt and jean capris. She smiled at me and two eleven-year-old boys came strolling around and isle.

"Ah, mom! Did you drop something again?" one of the boys with glossy black hair asked rolling his eyes.

"Jeeze ma! You drop everything!" the other said, taking the shell in his bicycle-gloved hands and giving it to me.

"Thanks." I said, accepting the shell. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Alexis, but call me Lexi. These are my two boys- Isaac and Christopher. Christopher is wearing the gloves." Lexi said.

"Nice to meetcha!" Isaac stuck out his hand. I shook it and turned to Christopher who offered me his hand. I shook it and turned back to Lexi.

"So, where's your husband?" I asked her, smiling. Patton strolled in with Sadie and Jack in tow. Lexi's grin faded.

"Oh…he's gone." She said.

"Ah." I said, sadness welling in my heart. I knew what it was like. "You wanna come to the beach with us?" I offered, putting the shell back on the shelf.

"Sure!" Lexi grinned. "Meetcha there!" she dashed off and her boys followed. I couldn't wait.

**_Rachel's POV_**

I peered through the window of one of the stores at the mall. Nigel was groaning in the background and asking Alli to stop playing her video game thingy and to help him with the bags. I smiled but shrieked when I was knocked to the ground by a girl with dark hair.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the girl said, helping me up.

"Ugh! Jeez, you keep fumbling today mom!" a young boy said.

"Oh, hi Rachel." Fanny said. "This is Lexi, and these are her boys Isaac and Christopher." She introduced me and we walked down the mall hallways.

"So, do you live here? Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I live here. I'm from Poland." She said.

"Oh really? Poland? That's cool! Do you know any Polish?" I asked.

"Yeah! Um… _I jak ciasto. _Means I like pie." She grinned at me. I snickered.

"Really?" I asked. We were soon out of the mall and strolling down to the beach.

I smiled. This was fun.

_**A/N: I'm only doing two POV's today. Tomorrow will be Kuki's and Abby's. This I only for this one time, so no worries. And Fanny's song means 'Hello boy where are you? I'm all alone, save me now...'. **_


	11. Meet Lexi! Part Two

**_Abby's POV_**

I walked around the inside of the mall, impatiently tapping my flip-flop clad foot. Hoagie finally stumbled back to me, Yaz trailing shortly behind him, carrying Davie and Candy. I spotted Fanny and Rachel talking to a girl with medium-ish curly hair. I walked over to them, Hoagie following.

"Hi!" I said, sticking out my hand and shifting the colored bags to my other hand.

"Hi!" she said, shaking it happily. "I'm Lexi and these two are Christopher and Isaac." She pointed to two boys. I studied the two- Christopher had glossy black hair that was slightly wavy and was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and khaki capris. His hands were clad in black bicycle gloves and he was chewing black bubble gum. Isaac had more brown in his hair and it was straight against his forehead, a bit falling into his eyes. He wore a lighter shade of blue with bands on his arms that alternated between dark green and light blue. He also wore khaki pants, but his were shorts and not capris. I grinned at them.

"And you are…?" Lexi asked curiously.

"Oh! I'm Abigail, but please call me Abby." I said.

"Can do!" she said. "We're heading to the beach. Wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. "Hun! We're going to the beach~! Tell Yaz to hurry up!" I called over to the struggling man down the isle.

"Okay-!" He called. We started walking down the hallways together. I grinned. This was going to be fun.

**_Kuki's POV_**

I strolled down the hallways, playing a Japanese song in my head.

"Ooh no, utsukushii hi~! Watashi wa totemo shiawasedesu!" I sang.

"Haro! Sanshain! Watashi wa uta o utau!" Lily sang the next verse.

"A! A! Ohayogozaimasu! Watashi wa anata ni iu!" We sang together.

"Uh-huh…" Wally said from behind us. I could just see him rolling his eyes.

"Oh, honey!" I said, turning to him and sticking out my tongue at him "Nyaaa!"

"Nyaaa!" he said, sticking his out.

"...Um?" Lily offered.

"Shh! Quiet Lils! I wanna see the fight!" Zane said, hushing her quickly.

"We're not fighting, Zan!" Wally said, ruffling his black hair.

"Okay- hey look! There's Aunt Abby!" Zane pointed.

"Let's go see her! Ooh! There's Aunt Fanny and Aunt Rachel!" Lily said, bouncing up and down. "Haro! Sanshain!" she called. We walked- or in Lily's case, dashed- over to them. I noticed a nice woman with curly medium-length hair chatting with them.

"Hi! I'm Kuki. And you are?" I greeted the woman.

"I'm Lexi. And this is Isaac and Christopher." She said, gesturing to two black haired boys behind her.

"Aha." I said.

"Wanna go to the beach with us?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said. I couldn't wait- this was gonna be fun.

**A/N: Kuki's song means: _Ooh, beautiful day~! I am so happy! Hello! Sunshine! I sing my song! Ooh! Ooh! Good morning! I say to you! _And NO, Abby, Rachel, Fanny and Kuki are not related. Their kids just call them that.**


	12. Fanny Attacks!

_**Kuki's POV**_

I ran down to the beach, the wet sand squelching between my small toes and the wind ruffling my black hair. I glanced over at Rachel, who was running down as well. I sped up just as her blue eyes met my violet ones, and she grinned a cocky smile and raced ahead. I jumped over a fault in the sand and glanced back to see Rachel trip over it.

"Look out, Rachel!" I laughed, the noise caught in the splash of the turquoise and pale green waves.

"Ha ha ha." Rachel said, rolling her eyes as she got up. I grinned at her, but my mouth soon curved into a look of shock as she ran past me and dove into the water.

"Hey!" I yelled, chasing after her.

"Gaaah!" Rachel squealed, running out of the water and dashing down the shore. I laughed and chased after her. Suddenly, a flash of red and green raced past me and tackled Rachel.

"Gwah!" Rachel yelled as I ran over.

"What-! Fanny! What are you doing?" I asked the Irish who was laughing uncontrollably on the sandy beach.

"Oh…nothing!" she said, jumping up and pinning me to the ground.

"Gwah!" I yelled. "Lemme up!"

"NEVER!" Fanny said triumphantly. But her gloating came to an end as I sprang up and lifted her above my shoulders.

"LET ME DOWN!" she shrieked.

"NEVER!" I said. I threw her into the icy water.

"Ah jeez, Kuki! You better run!" Patton called from his towel. I glanced over at Fanny. She looked like she was going to murder me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, running towards Wally. I jumped behind him as Fanny walked menacingly towards me. "Save me Wally…!" I whispered.

"No." he mumbled into the towel.

"Gaah!" I quickly ran over the fault in the sand, and tripped. I glanced up to see Fanny standing over me, malice in her green eyes. I screamed as she picked me up and threw me in the water.

"Hey!" I yelled, my giggles softening the effect. We both laughed until the sun was high up in the sky and we went back to the hotel room.

**_Rachel's POV_**

I laughed as I ran down to the beach, my blonde hair flapping around my head. I laughed and ran ahead as Kuki's glance stated its challenge. I smiled cockily and ran ahead. But then, me being the stupid person I am, I tripped over a bump in the sand.

"Careful, Rachel!" Abby called from the towels, peeking over the rim of her sunglasses. I grinned and ran ahead of Kuki She yelled as I splashed into the sea-green waves, foam decorating my head. Kuki grinned evilly and chased me out of the water. I shrieked as she ran after me, quicker than before. I yelled as Fanny tackled me to the ground.

"Gaah!" I screamed in terror as I hit the soft sand. Kuki ran over and Fanny tackled her.

"You guys…" I laughed as Kuki picked up Fanny and tossed her into the water. I sucked in my breath as Fanny emerged from the water, evil radiating from every pore. I laughed and walked back over to Abby.

"Check it out, Abby." I said, pointing to Kuki shrieking as she hid behind Wally.

"Ha…" Abby said, her laugh ringing in the air. I smiled and gazed up at the puffed up clouds drifting lazily in the sky. I watched the pair laughing and running around until we headed back to the hotel.

**_Fanny's POV_**

I smiled as I watched Rachel and Kuki race down to the brightly colored waves. I secretly planned an attack as Kuki chased Rachel down the beach. I grinned evilly and took off, sand kicked up by my small feet. I tackled Rachel to the ground.

"Ha!" I laughed triumphantly as she yelled in fright. Just then, Kuki ran up and I left Rachel buried in the sand to take Kuki down. I laughed but my laughing turned to shrieks as I was lifted up in the air by- Kuki? I shrieked as she carried me over to the icy cold water.

"No! Please no!" I whispered. But, she tossed me into the water. I shrieked as I was drenched in the ice-like liquid. Anger coursed through me. I stormed out of the water, but the sight of Kuki screaming made a small smile came on my lips. But I hurriedly replaced it with a glare. Kuki screamed again and ran behind Wally. As if that guy could save her. I snickered and ran over to her. She yelled and I tossed her in the water. We both laughed then sat there until we had to leave.

**_Abby's POV_**

I sat under the hot sun, grinning. I loved having some downtime. I sighed Rachel ran over and told me what happened with Fanny and Kuki,. I glanced over at them, and sure enough, they were playing together. I smiled. This was better than I realized. I glanced over at Lexi who was sitting in her bright blue bikini. Christopher and Isaac were wrestling in the sand.

"What's up Lexi?" I asked her.

"Huh?" her ocean-blue eyes flicked over and met my amber ones. "Oh, nothing…" she said. "How 'bout you?"

"Oh, I'm good." I replied, smiling at her. We chatted away until we had to go back to the hotel room.

**_Lexi's POV_**

I smiled as I watched my new friends joke around. I adjusted the teal strap on my blue one-piece, and looked over at Christopher and Isaac. They were wrestling in the sand.

Christopher's swim trunks were a dark black with a white border where his legs came out. A shark tooth necklace hung around his neck and his gloves were gone. Isaac's swim trunks were a grayish color with a black border around the edges.

"Mwahaha!" Christopher said as he flung Isaac off his back.

"Lexi?" I head Abby ask.

"Yeah?" I replied, flicking my gaze over to the African-American woman sprawled out on her red, white and blue towel.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothin…" I smiled. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm good." She said, taking off her black and red sunglasses.

"So, do you like Jamaica?" I asked her, drawing a P in the sand.

"Yup!" she said enthusiastically. I, however, didn't hear her because I was drawing a little heart around the P and adding an L next to it. I smiled contentedly at the picture then gaped at what I had drawn. I messed up the sand and mumbled something.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Oh, I said That's good." I lied quickly. I prayed that she bought the obvious lie. I glanced at Abby. Her brow was furrowed and I could tell she didn't fully believe me, but she shrugged and lay back down on the towel. I sighed and turned my glance over towards Isaac who was pounding on Christopher's back and yelling for him to get off before he got killed. Christopher snickered and got off. I smiled and lay under the sun until my friends went back to their hotel room. Then, we headed towards our house.

_**A/N: I won't always tell from Lexi's POV. **_


	13. A Night With Lexi

_**A/N: This chapter will be told only from Lexi's POV**_

**_Lexi's POV_**

I walk across the sand dunes, kicking up the occasional plume of dust, sending it floating in the cooling air and then it drops back down to reform a new dune. Isaac and Christopher follow behind me, picking up the occasional starfish or crab then putting it back in the ocean to be free.

I sigh when we reach our house- a small cabana with a real grass roof (with concrete underneath to protect against storms) and a wooden door. I turn a brass key in the lock and push open the door. Isaac and Christopher pile into the house. When you first go in, there is a room in front of you and to your right. Right before the doorway to the right is a table with six chairs and a tropical chandelier hanging above it. There is a window looking out from the table that has a perfect view of the beach.

When you go through the doorway in front of you, you go into a hallway with three doors on the right side and two on the left. The first on the left is a closet where the coats and umbrellas are kept, plus anything and everything I don't want thrown away. The door next to that one is my bedroom. It is a pale blue with a window right above the bed and a closet off to the right of the bed. There is the master bathroom on the left of the bed that is covered not by a door, but with a screen. There is a small TV in front of the bed and a sofa.

The first door on the right side is Isaac's room. It's a light brown color, like coffee with cream, and there is a bed tucked away in the upper right corner. Just next to that is a window with a view of the beach. There is a wood desk near that and a door leading into a bathroom. On the walls there are pictures of baseball and basketball stars, plus a few pictures of the beach, which Christopher thinks is stupid.

He would always say, "Why do you need pictures? Just look out the window!" But Isaac never listens. He keeps his pictures and Christopher keeps his remarks. The room next to Isaac's is the bathroom that they share.

The last door in that hallway is Christopher's. His room is black, with a white carpet and ceiling. His bed is out in the middle of the room, the gray covers messily thrown on the bed. There are windows all around the room, but most of them are drawn with black curtains. There are pictures of bands where windows aren't and there is a white metal desk next to the bed.

When you go back to the front room, and take the door to the right, there is a kitchen and a family room, with a TV and radio. Then, there are two doors in the family room. One leads outside and the other goes into the guest bedroom.

I walk into the kitchen and make some quick Cajun chicken. I call Isaac and Christopher to the front room, and we eat a dinner of chicken, salad and watermelon. After dinner, Isaac goes to the family room and watches his TV show- I can't remember what it's called…Uh…Oh right, the _Delightful Show_- and Christopher goes to his room. I step outside and look up at the stars, which are glowing faintly. I see a shooting star and make a wish.

_Where ever he is…I hope he's happy…_ I wish for my husband. I wipe a tear from my eye, and head inside.


	14. Something Happens

**_Kuki's POV_**

It was early in the morning, so I decided to go for a morning walk, despite the fact I had met so many people from my past here…I sighed. This trip brought back so many memories. I sat down at a small wooden bar just outside the walk. I sat there and stared into space. I kept sitting there before a drink appeared before me. It was yellow swirled with green and a lemon-lime thingy (it was a mix of a lemon and a lime- a Limon?) perched on top.

"Here." A familiar voice said. It was smooth and dripped of sugar and honey.

"…No thanks…" I mumbled, not even looking up.

"I insist!" the voice, well, insisted

I finally glanced up and almost yelled, "OH COME ON!" It was Ace. Of course I would see ANOTHER person I knew. Who next? Kenny? This annoyed me to no end. But I couldn't do that, so I accepted the drink and took a sip. It tasted of sugar and lemonade, with a swirl of lime. No surprise there. I roll my violet eyes then look at him when he speaks.

"Wanna go somewhere?" he asks. My first thought is to dump his sugary drink on his fancy shmancy hair and storm off. But I don't.

"…What?" I ask bluntly.

"You know…like a date…" he chuckles, and he thinks he's got me. But the only thing he has now is a wet and sticky hairdo- and part of his head. I grin as I walk away, leaving him shrieking in disgust and horror that 'Oh! I'll never look good again!' and, 'I'll get you Kuki Sanban!'

I turn to face him and say triumphantly, "That's Kuki Beatles now." and I leave him there with his soggy hair and shocked expression.

**_Fanny's POV_**

I yawn as I flick through the channels on TV. Nothing good is on… I sigh. Kuki is out, Rachel and Abby are still sleeping…I hop off the couch, destination in mind. I walk down the sandy shores, and, after asking a nice lifeguard with a cool hairdo where it is, I arrive at Lexi's house. I knock on the door, nervousness suddenly entering my body. I shift on my sandal clad feet and wonder if this is a good idea. Lexi opens the door.

"Hi, Fanny!" she says, grinning broadly and twisting her hair into a blue scrunchie.

"Hi, Lexi…" I say, shifting again. "Uh, I was wondering if, uh… you wanted to come to the beach with us again?" I ask.

"Um, I can't sorry! I have to take Christopher and Isaac to school, then I have to go to work…" she says, stepping out. An orange T-shirt is folded over her arm that reads in red block lettering, 'The Tattoo Palace!'.

"Aha." I say, staring at my feet. "Well, bye!" I say, sprinting down the beach. I slow down after I can't see Lexi's house anymore and sit on a decaying wood bench decorated with coral chunks. I sigh and wrap my fingers around a piece of red coral.

And scream when it feels like my hand is burning.

**_Abby's POV_**

I sigh as I stare at the glass tanks filled with water and fish, not to mention vegetation and other stuff fish need. I look at the fish. There is a small green fish with black fins swimming around a big orange one with a yellow head. Hiding in a coral formation is a scarlet fish with a green fin, but a dark green fish with a black head keeps trying to get in the coral. A light blue and white one is chasing a dark blue fish with a red head, and a light turquoise fish swims around a white and red one. I grin. This is kinda like how it was when we were kids.

"Ugh…I miss those times…" I sigh, staring intently at the scarlet fish that is finally peeking out at the dark green fish. The two fish swim together up towards the top of the tank and then the scarlet one hides back in the coral.

"Stop hiding! You know you love him~!" I tease the scarlet fish. I'm grateful that nobody is around to hear me tease the fish. I sigh and go back outside, and breath in the air.

"So, are you like a fish whisperer?" I hear a familiar feminine voice ask, malice and darkness filling in the gaps.

**_Rachel's POV_**

"Good morning!" I yell off the porch. A few grumbles reach my ears and I sheepishly go back inside. I head outside, tugging on a blue jacket. I glance up at the sky. Black and gray clouds were swirling together to form a weird mush color. I tug the jacket closer around me. Even though it's supposed to be perfect weather in Jamaica, there was a kind of rainy aura about the beach today, and the wind was sharp and cold.

"Uhn…" I mumble, as the wind jerks the hood on my jacket. I notice a table covered with a purple tablecloth. An old woman sat behind the table, pulling her gray shawl around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I ask the woman, walking over to her.

"Yes, yes… but you aren't." she says. I look at her strangely.

"…Excuse me?" I say.

"You heard me."

"…?"

"Listen…how many of you and your friends and kids are here?" she asks.

"Uh, me and Nigel, Fanny and Patton, Kuki and Wally, Abby and Hoagie, Yaz, Candy, Davie, Sadie, Jack, Alli, Nik, Lily, Zane…Do Lexi, Christopher and Isaac count?" I ask.

"…Yes."

"Then that makes twenty people." I say.

"Well, there will be a storm." She said, looking at the sky. Then she leveled her glance with me, "And two of you will die."


	15. Guess Who's Back?

_**Abby's POV**_

I look at Cree. She's just like I remember her- mean and sarcastic.

"No." I say flatly. "I was just…talking to them." I realize how dumb that sounds too late.

"Huh." She says, adjusting her sunglasses over her green eyes. I stare at her for a second. Then I start to walk down the marble steps of the hotel.

"Hey! Crabigail! Where're you going?" she asked coolly.

"Nowhere." I muttered.

"Huh! Really…" she said, looking at me. "Well, you might want to see your friend Francine." He tone made me freeze.

"Okay, Cree-p. What did you do with her?" I yell.

"Who me? Nothing!" she said in a fake innocent voice. I use my special evil glare on her. She finally crumbles, "Okay! Jeeze. I just, uh…made her touch fire coral…?" she winces.

"What!" I yell. "Fire Coral! You almost died because of that stuff!"

"I know." She shrugs, her worried demeanor gone.

"Argh! I hate you!" I scream, dashing down the beach. I have to find her before it's too late.

_**Fanny's POV**_

My vision blurs and I fall onto the sand.

"Ooh…" I groan, my eyes crossing. I burry my hand into the sand, hoping the searing pain will go away. It doesn't. I groan again. A blurry figure of a young woman rushes towards me, and I pass out.

* * *

I wake up on a comfortable red bed. I look up and shake my head groggily. A woman with curly, shoulder-length hair walks in.

"Lexi…?" I mumble. She nods.

"Are you okay?" she asks. I nod, looking at my bandaged hand. "I saw you on the beach. That's fire coral. You're lucky it didn't get into your blood." She said.

"Aoah… has this happened to you?" I asked.

"No, but it did to my friend. I called her over. She said no at first, because she was 'busy' but she ended up coming and with her family. I'll go get her." She strolled out of the room. Isaac came into the room.

"Are you okay, Miss Drilvinski?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, smiling at him.

"Good." He grins. Then he leaned in and whispered, "This happened to Christopher once." He admitted. "Mom had to call in her, uh, creepy friend. But their daughter Nicole is okay…"

As if on cue, Lexi entered, her friend in tow. She had short black hair with half falling over her face. It was streaked with blonde and she wore a black dress with a pink skirt. Her husband was Asian and wore a black snow hat (in Jamaica?) and his black hair fell out from under it. He wore a black T-shirt and khakis. They had one daughter, a medium sized girl with long blonde hair streaked with black. She wore a dark pink T-shirt with a black choker and black leggings.

I shuddered. They were all dark.

"Hi…?" I said, offering my bandaged hand to the girl.

"Hi Fanny." She grinned, showing rows of pearly white teeth.

"How…did you know my name?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. I never told you…" Lexi turned to her.

She laughed. It was mainly dark, but there were underlying memories of pink and sparkles, of nightlights and teddy bears, of cold winters and playing princesses. "Oh, you didn't know?" she laughed again. "It has been a while…" she sighed. "I'm Sonya."

**_Rachel's POV_**

I stare at the woman.

"What!" I yell.

"You heard me." she shrugs. "Anyway! It will be two people you don't expect it to be."

"Uhhh…anything else I should know!" I half yell.

"Yup. Somebody is here. Somebody else from your past." She said.

"Whoopee." I said sarcastically. "Who? Harvey?" I shuddered.

"No." she said. "You shall never find out unless you go to your new friends house!" Then she ran away screaming, "OoooOoooOooo!"

"Uh-huh. That was weird." I say, and then walk away slowly.

**_Kuki's POV_**

I felt so happy when I walked away from Ace, but now I'm bored. So, I walk down to Lexi's house. She's outside, talking into the phone.

"No! My friend is hurt-! No! It was fire coral! No! It's a she! Augh! Bye!" she yells, then stabs the end-call button. "Oh, hi Kuki."

"Uh, hi?" I say, looking strangely at her.

"Oh. You heard that?" she sighs. "Yeah. I had to cancel another date."

"Ah. I know how that feels." I respond.

"Really?" she asks, perking up.

"Yeah…when Wally and I were first going out, I had to cancel because Mushi- my sister- broke her arm. He was kinda mad, but he understood on our next date." I said.

"Oh. I could explain…" she mused.

"So, which one of your friends got hurt?" I ask, "No offense…"

"None taken!" she said, waving it off.

"So, who was it?"

"Fanny."

_**A/N: Hey ya'll! Who do you want to die in the storm? Cast your vote on my poll on my profile! If it is in the 'Other' category, then PM me so I can make it an option. Thanks!**_


	16. Lost Rings and Other Things

**_Kuki's POV_**

"…What!" I scream, stepping back.

"Oh, yeah. She was on the beach and she had touched the fire coral when I saw her. She had passed out and I carried her back. Then I called my friend and she- plus her family- came over and helped her." Lexi explained.

"Ah! Can I see her?" I asked desperately.

"Sure." We walked inside Lexi's small house and went to the guest room. Fanny was sleeping in a red bed (haha, red bed), and there was a young woman feeling her forehead. A young girl sat in a chair next to a young man (the woman's husband, I guessed) who was spinning a yo-yo lazily.

"She's okay." The woman announced, "Oh, hi Kuki." She turned back to Fanny.

"Uhhh…" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, jeez! I keep doing this!" she laughed. "I'm Sonya."

"Sonya? But…but how?" I exclaimed.

"Hmmm? Oh, this is probably unexpected…yeah, I kinda embraced the darkness." She shrugged. "This is Lee…" she pointed to him.

"Hey, Kuki." She said, not lifting his eyes from the yo-yo.

"And this is Nicole, our daughter." She said, pointing to the young girl.

"Hey." She said, waving slowly in my direction.

"Uh, hi?" I said, stepping back. "Well, Wally is probably wondering where I am…so…"

"Bye." Sonya said, turning back to Fanny again.

I ran out the door. "That was weird…" I muttered. "Sonya, you have changed…"

**_Rachel's POV_**

I stared at the woman then took off down the beach.

"Whoa, that woman was weird!" I exclaim in my head. I run down the beach, hurrying to Lexi's house. I bump into Christopher on the way there.

"Oh, jeez, sorry Christopher!" I exclaim.

"'S okay." He said, waving it off. "So, ya headed to see ma?" he asked.

"Yeah… hey, is anybody weird at your house?"

"Uhhh…" he looked at me strangely. "Well, Sonya, err, Nicole's mom is kinda weird. And her husband. But Nicole is awesome…" he trailed off with a dreamy look on his normally blank face.

"Hello! Christopher!" I waved me hand in front of his face, so hard my aqua ring flew off my finger. "Ah!" I dug through the pile of sand it landed in. Christopher was soon by my side, helping me dig through the sand. He soon came up with the bluish ring.

"Here." He said, triumphant. He handed me the ring.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. I put it back on my finger. As the ring was placed back on my finger realization dawned on me. Sonya was here.

**_Abby's POV_**

I ran down the beach, my hair flopping around in its ponytail, my red hat barely staying on my head. I ran down to Lexi's house, past Christopher who was fumbling around in the sand and past Lexi. Ah! I'm here to see Lexi. I backed up.

"Ah! No! Lexi, wait!" I called. I almost crashed into her as I ran towards her.

"What?" she asked, looking at me strangely.

"Where! Is! Fanny!" I breathed each syllable.

"Oh! I should've guessed." She said. "She's inside. Go on in." she said, looking at me.

I burst in through the door. "Ah!" I yelled, catching a glance of Isaac.

"Ahh!" he yelled, raising the bagel that was in his hand above his head. Then he lowers it when he sees its me and smiles sheepishly.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Gilligan." He grins awkwardly. "You here to see Mrs. Drilvinski?" he asks, cocking his head so his hair falls into his eyes,

"Yeah." I nod breathlessly.

"Oh. She's in there." He points to a guest bedroom. I run in and stop when I see Sonya.

**_Fanny's POV_**

I stare at Sonya. Really? This is Sonya? I would almost have rather believed that Wally had willingly played Rainbow Monkeys with Kuki.

"…What!" I screamed. "Ow…" I clutched my hand.

"Yeah. Shocker, I know." She tittered nervously.

"But…but…" I sputtered. This was not right.

"Uhm… hey Lexi? She's okay and Nicole has school, so…" she trailed off.

"Yeah. You can go." Lexi allowed, gesturing towards the door. I stared after them. This was weird.

**_Nicole's POV_**

I left with my mom and dad after Lexi let us go. As we walked down to get to our car, I passed Christopher. I waved shyly to him and he waved back. There was a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair standing there looking strangely at mom. I shrugged it off and kept walking. We drove home and I soon caught the bus to school. I sat with Christopher and Isaac on the way to Tallagher Elementary School. I watched out the window at the palm trees and such. A storm was brewing in the clouds.

"Aaaaa…" I breathed. I glanced at my mood ring. It was a blackish color.

"Hey Terri!" I called across the isle to the fortuneteller of the school. She looked at me.

"What." She stated.

"Tell my fortune." I commanded, thrusting my palm at her. She only took one glance at my palm, then the sky, and said one sentence.

"One of your parents will die."


	17. Things Get Weird! Part One

A/N: Guess what? I updated this story! Yay! Sorry peeps- I'm ultra lazy sometimes.

And, I don't own the song Halo- Beyonce does. Or Brown Eyes- Lady Gaga…

* * *

**_Nicole's POV_**

"You've got to be kidding." I cry desperately.

"Yeah, I'm just kidding!" she laughs. I roll my eyes.

"Not funny." I grumble, turning back to the window.

She stops laughing. "Hey, Nick. Sorry." She says, sliding into the seat with me.

"Okay." I turn back to her and flash a grin. She smiles back and we head to school.

**_Abby's POV_**

I stare as Sonya flashes me a bright grin, her teeth all aligned correctly, and she tucks a lock of black and blue streaked hair behind her triple-pierced ears. I watch as her husband- Lee? And her daughter follows behind. She tugs on a black leather jacket and puts on a black hat. She then strides out of the house. I peek into the guest room.

"Well…" Lexi says in a huffed voice.

"Uh, hi Lexi?" I offer. Lexi jumps at the sound of my voice and spins around.

"Oh, hi Abby." She breathes a sigh of relief.

"So, what's up? Anything I can do to help?" I ask timidly.

"Uh-huh. Can you call, erm, her husband?" she asks nervously, "I mean, I would do it, but…"

I give her a strange glance but pick up my cell phone, a dark blue phone with a white lightning bolt on the back. I scroll through my contacts and call Patton.

"Hello?" his sleepy voice echoes through the phone.

"Patton!" I yell into the phone.

"Ah! What Abby?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Fanny is sick!" I snap.

"Ah! Where are you?" he cries into the phone.

"Lexi's house!" I tell him the directions then hang up quickly. I roll my eyes and soon the tune of Halo comes through.

'_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace,_

_Baby I can see your halo,_

_You know you're my saving grace.'_

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Uh, hi mom?" Yaz says into the phone timidly.

"Hi, Yaz. What's up?" I ask.

"Uh, nothing…" she hangs up sheepishly. I stare at my phone and shake my head. Weird things are happening.

**_Fanny's POV_**

I just sit there for a minute or two because I'm bored, then my phone rings.

'_If everything was everything,_

_But everything is over…_

_Everything could be everything, if only we were older…'_

"Hello?" I say lazily into the phone.

"Mama? Mama! Are you okay?" the sobbing voice of Sadie rings through my phone. I wince and bring the phone away from my ear.

"Yes, I'm fine, baby." I try my best to placate the hysterical girl.

"Ah…ah…" she whimpers into the phone. I smile tenderly and say its okay until she believes me and hangs up. I roll my eyes and drift into a peaceful sleep.

**_Rachel's POV_**

"Sonya…" I whisper, testing the name in my mouth. A flurry of memories rush back- Antarctica, a black haired Polish trainer, dark closets, the letter…W? I shake my head.

"I'm going crazy…" I whisper.

"You too?" Christopher jokes, running his hand through his hair.

"Haha." I roll my eyes and turn towards Lexi's house to see Sonya strutting out, Lee by her side, a young girl who I assume to be Nicole behind them. They walk right past, except for Nicole, who waves shyly to Christopher. I stare in disbelief at them then shake my blonde head again. This is so crazy.

**_Kuki's POV_**

I burst through the door and bumped into Patton who was rushing out.

"Owie…" I yelp, clutching my forehead.

"Oof! Ooh, sorry Kuki!" Patton said. "Uh, I have to go…"

"Okay." I mumbled, walking around and past him and finally collapsing on a couch next to Lily whose reading manga.

"Hey Lily." I mumble, peeking at the cover.

"Hi mommy!" She grins childishly at me.

"What's up?" I ask, running my hand through my tangled hair.

"Nothing." She said, returning back to her book. I stare at the ceiling then step out to the balcony, wondering as the wind blows my hair, why Fanny is so afraid to step out here.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating for a while. But reviews make me write! So review!


End file.
